<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday of my brother's best-friend by Lenatoutcourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551545">Birthday of my brother's best-friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt'>Lenatoutcourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lip's baby brother [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian loves Mickey from childhood, Lip Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Lip Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mickey's Birthday, Shy Ian Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has loved Mickey since childhood and now that they are officially a couple, he wants everything to be perfect, unfortunately, nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lip's baby brother [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian was delighted. There were only a few days left before Mickey’s birthday, but he had finally managed to save the money he needed to buy him his birthday present.</p><p> </p><p>It was Mickey’s first birthday that he was going to celebrate as a boyfriend and he wanted everything to be perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey used his old laptop to work and the machine risked snapping between his fingers with each new click.</p><p>Ian hadn't managed to save enough for a new PC, but he had enough to buy a pad.</p><p> </p><p>Delighted with his choice and the outcome of his plan, Ian was ready to go to town to purchase the said gift.</p><p> </p><p>The ringing of his phone invaded the room, stopping his exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Debbie, what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>Since he started studying at university he had moved in with Lip and Mickey and saw the rest of his family very rarely.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he missed them he was so busy that even phone calls were rare. He also knew that with everything they had to deal with, his brothers and sisters were sometimes too busy to call him. Which questioned him all the more about the reason for Debbie's call.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian! Fiona is at the hospital! ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian felt his heart stop beating in his chest. These few words had just shattered his world.</p><p> </p><p>His sister's sobs finally brought him back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“What hospital?!? Where are you?!?"</p><p> </p><p>He rushed to Lip's bedroom to wake up his still-sleeping brother and woke him from his sleep to drag him out of the apartment to the hospital indicated by Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for them, Fiona's health wasn't as bad as he had initially feared.</p><p>She had fallen from exhaustion at one of her multiple jobs and her boss had called an ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they were happy to know their sister was being looked after by competent people, Lip and Ian both knew that this would entail costs they hadn't planned to face.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>Fiona had returned home. Lip and Ian had also decided to stay there a few days to help her take care of the house and their young siblings.</p><p> </p><p>Miraculously the money in their accounts was enough to pay the hospital bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Lip! Ian! You are going back to university now! You can't miss more lessons! ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian knew that his sister was worried about them and their studies, but he couldn't help worrying about her health.</p><p> </p><p>Aware that he could not enter into a fight with her, he only rolled his eyes and went to his room to pick up his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to stop on the way to buy a bottle for Mickey."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to buy a bottle for Mickey?" Asked Ian, disturbed by his brother's statement.</p><p> </p><p>Lip looked at him surprised with his question and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"For his birthday."</p><p> </p><p>Once again Ian's world seemed to crumble under his feet. </p><p>All the money he saved was used to pay the hospital bill. He no longer had a penny and no other gift idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! No! No! No!"</p><p> </p><p>Lip grabbed his panicked brother by the shoulders to force him to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian! Calm down what's going on?!? ”</p><p> </p><p>"I had planned to buy a gift for Mickey but I don't have the money anymore..."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't hold it against you-"</p><p> </p><p>“I'm the worst boyfriend-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ian! Calm down! Mickey loves you, and he doesn't care about the gifts. I give him the same cheap bottle every year and he never blames me for that. Besides, he's never able to be mad at you ... "</p><p> </p><p>Ian knew that Lip was partly right. Since the three of them had lived together, Mickey had never managed to stay mad at Ian for more than two hours.</p><p> </p><p>He honestly knew that Mickey wouldn't hold it against him, but that wasn't enough to dispel his disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"If you really want to give him something you just have to give him a homemade gift. I'm sure that somewhere in this mess there is something that could make him happy. I'll let you search, and I'm going to distract Fiona so that you have a little more time before we go. ”</p><p> </p><p>Lip's smile helped Ian calm down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>He calmly looked around after his brother left the room, wondering what he might find that would interest Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>In their absence, it was Carl who was using this room, and all the weapons he had managed to collect were lying around amidst dirty boxers and trash.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he was still so defeatist, Ian began to rummage through the various drawers, under the beds and in the other corners of the room in search of lost treasure.</p><p> </p><p>A small lace protruding from behind the wardrobe caught his attention. He pulled on it and thought he was dreaming when he saw the object hanging.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered this object as if he had seen it for the last time yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Today was Mickey’s first birthday since they started dating, but it wasn’t Mickey’s first birthday that he attended.</p><p> </p><p>As Lip's best friend from childhood Mickey celebrated his birthday with the Gallaghers more than once.</p><p> </p><p>Ian wanted to give him a birthday present every year, but he never had the money to buy it or the courage to give it to him.</p><p> </p><p>One year, more motivated than ever, he started making a homemade gift that would cost him nothing and that he could finally give to Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>That same year Mickey had received a mountain of gifts, each more impressive than the other, at least in the eyes of the young Gallagher.</p><p> </p><p>Ian then decided not to give Mickey his present and fled to his room where he spent the rest of the evening crying.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't seen this gift since that day and never expected to see it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian! We have to go! ”</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, Ian put the object in his pocket, grabbed his stuff, and went down the stairs to find Lip.</p><p> </p><p>They said goodbye to everyone and left for the university.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian hadn't had the courage to give Mickey this gift before, and he probably wouldn't have it either today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian stayed in the car when Lip went out to buy the bottle. He pressed his hand against his jeans pocket, wondering what to do with this old gift.</p><p> </p><p>There was simply no way he could offer it to Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't had the courage at the time, and he probably wouldn't have the courage today either.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about? You look so focused, looks like you're going to shit. ” Lip said laughing as he got into the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"You really are a bad liar. Don't worry, I promise you Mickey won't hold it against you. And then if that’s the case, you’ll just have to explain everything…"</p><p> </p><p>Ian turned his head towards the window, wondering how he could have come to fear seeing Mickey when a few days before he dreamed that the days before his birthday pass by at the speed of light.</p><p> </p><p>* - * - *</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what you plan to offer me Lip." Affirmed Mickey amused, gripping the very poorly wrapped bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows ... you may be surprised."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey raised a puzzled eyebrow at the words of his friend. But no longer able to bear it, Lip burst out laughing and easily admitted that he had bought exactly the same thing as in all the other years.</p><p> </p><p>Affirmation that Mickey confirmed by unpacking the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"I have something for you too."</p><p> </p><p>Lip, Mickey, and Ian all turned to the young man behind Mickey who was looking at him with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't need to. Lip used to buy something, but I said that there was no need for a gift. ”</p><p> </p><p>"That's nothing. It's just when I saw that I immediately thought about you. You talk about it all the time… ”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey grabbed the envelope he held out to him and opened it before freezing for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you find that?!? These tickets haven't been on sale for weeks!”</p><p> </p><p>"I know someone who knows someone... It cost me a lot but you deserve it."</p><p> </p><p>Ian clenched his fists when he heard this guy talk like that to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to remind him that he was there in front of him, but did nothing when he noticed the smile on Mickey's face.</p><p> </p><p>Ian knew that Mickey dreamed of going to see this band in concert. He had tried to get places, but the price and the speed with which they had been sold had prevented him from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be better than listening to their music in your room as we did... I'm sure it's going to be a great concert."</p><p> </p><p>No longer tolerating this discussion, Ian preferred to slip away before making a scandal.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the bedroom door behind him, walked to his bed, and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hand back on his jeans pocket and felt the gift under his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't give it to Mickey anymore, not after he got such an expensive and awesome gift like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian immediately turned around when he heard Mickey say his name.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Why are you gone? Are you still worried about Fiona? I told Lip we could cancel- ”</p><p> </p><p>"That's not Fiona..." Ian promised with a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey approached him and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ian, what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>“This guy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Julian?”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... The one who gave you these tickets..."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey nodded confirming that it was Julian. He remained silent waiting for Ian to continue, but before the young man's silence, he decided to take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>“I went out with him. I don't know if we can call it that. It was before I really assumed who I am. It didn't last more than a few weeks. At the time I said to myself that in my situation I could never find better than him, but so far I didn't really feel anything for him... We spent most of our time talking about music. It was then that I discovered this group and I immediately loved it. When I learned that they were going to give a concert in the area I wanted to buy tickets, but everything was already sold. So when I saw his gift I was over the moon. "</p><p> </p><p>Ian instinctively released his hand from Mickey's, as if that touch burned him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ian! It’s not what you think! I was happy because I could finally take you to see this concert with me. ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian looked up at Mickey, scared at the thought of believing these words.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know who told Julian we were having a party. I didn't intend to invite him. I haven't heard from him since I broke up with him. "</p><p> </p><p>“He still wants to go out with you…”</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe. No luck for him, it's too late. I already have a boyfriend and I plan to keep him. I really want to take you to see this concert but if you prefer that I return the tickets I would do it. ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian could feel the sincerity in Mickey's voice and displayed a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to see things in a different way, you just have to tell yourself that without knowing it he pays us a great romantic date."</p><p> </p><p>Ian let out a little laugh before remembering that more than Julian's gift, it was the poverty of his that worried him.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, hugging him a little more to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to buy you a gift ... but I don't have the money anymore..."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter Ian. I don't care. You’re here and that’s all I need. ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian nervously grabbed the sides of Mickey's shirt before adding timidly.</p><p> </p><p>"I may have a gift... But it's not expensive ... It's an old thing that I wanted to give you years ago for your birthday."</p><p> </p><p>Ian felt Mickey tense and he looked up at his face.</p><p>Mickey was staring straight at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that after saying something like that I wouldn't let you out of this room without knowing what it was, right?"</p><p> </p><p>A little ashamed in advance of having to show Mickey this gift, Ian tried to back away, but Mickey prevented him from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really going to have to tell me what it is."</p><p> </p><p>"You- Do you promise not to make fun of me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Ian buried his hand in his pocket and grabbed the gift, but stopped dead just before he got out.</p><p> </p><p>"At the time I wanted to tell you that I loved you, and a friend convinced me that I had to be more direct."</p><p> </p><p>"Ian, you're really going to have to stop teasing me and show me what you're hiding in your pocket."</p><p> </p><p>Ian finally took his hand out of his pocket, revealing the object to Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>Mickey untied his arms from Ian and gently lifted the small bundle of paper as if it was an ancient relic.</p><p> </p><p>On each small piece of paper, linked together by a small lace, he could read an inscription.</p><p> </p><p>-Coupon for a kiss- -Coupon for a lap dance- -Coupon for a striptease- -Coupon for a quickie-</p><p> </p><p>Mickey pursed his lips and closed his eyes, arousing Ian's panic.</p><p> </p><p>"It was too stupid."</p><p> </p><p>The young Gallagher tried to catch the gift, but Mickey moved faster, putting it safe behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I won't let you take it back. It's mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Ian didn't know what to do or what to think in the face of Mickey's reaction.</p><p>Contrary to what he feared, Mickey didn't seem to hate his gift.</p><p> </p><p>"I just need a moment to calm my imagination. It’s not easy to stay calm imagining yourself from a few years ago writing this stuff. ”</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you disappointed?" Timidly asked Ian.</p><p> </p><p>"Disappointed?!? Are you kidding me? This stuff is the best birthday present I have ever received! ”</p><p> </p><p>Ian still had a bit of a hard time believing Mickey’s words, but the bright smile he had when he read the rest of the cards helped him.</p><p> </p><p>"The only problem will be not to use all these cards at once."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey's remark helped Ian finally relax.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I use this one?" asked Mickey, showing Ian the coupon for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Ian remembered the butterflies in his stomach when he wrote these words on paper, realizing that years later he still felt the same way for Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his arms on each side of Mickey’s neck and pulled him to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday." He wished against Mickey's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Ian replied before kissing Mickey again this time with more passion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>